Accumulating Sins
by Amon2
Summary: After having achieved his long desired revenge the Count makes away with 2 prizes whether they be willing or not. Count/Albert/Franz
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou.

Summary: After having achieved his long desired revenge the Count makes away with 2 prizes.

Pairing: Count/Albert/Franz

Warning: By now all who know me know to be wary.

Note: Here Franz doesn't die but is simply wounded in the duel between him and the Count.

Accumulating Sins

Prologue

Earth was a distant speck in the galaxy. The blue and green marble that was home and stage for his revenge was light-years afar as his ship sped off into the outer rims of space.

The Count turned away from the windows and moved towards a divan to take up his argila. He drew a long burning breath from the hose and held a lungful to savor the taste and heat before slowly releasing a drawn out cloud. He closed his eyes and slowly smiled, a sinister expression adorning his naturally tanned face.

Oh how sweet and delicious it had been. The memory of broken homes and the shed tears of his enemies simply filled him with delight. One was dead, two mad, and many grieving. But most importantly: all ruined.

And to top it all off he got to keep two beautiful young specimens to do with whatever he pleased.

Viscount Albert Morcerf; son of Fernando Mondego the man who stole his betrothed from him, and Mercedes Herrera the woman whom had left him behind.

The other was Franz d'Epinay friend and defender of the young Viscount and the boy who had nearly taken his revenge away from him.

Both were ample prizes after the end of the battle.

Truthfully, Edmond had not wished to procure _both_ young men for his revenge. Albert alone would have sufficed. Edmond might have been content to have taken the brunette alone moments only after having killed the boy's father in the duel right in front of his and his mother's eyes. But the unexpected appearance of the boy's blond friend in his underground garden had set him to outdo his initial plan.

After all the young man had nearly ruined his carefully laid out plans. His unexpected intrusion in drugging and replacing Albert in their duel had almost unbalanced everything.

How dare that insolent boy?!

That young upstart with his selfless self-righteous act had almost toppled years' worth of planning and scheming. All for the sake of the unholy fruit of his enemies loins.

Well when the young d'Epinay had appeared on the final battleground Edmond had not hesitated in injuring the other and claiming him as his prize as well. The blond was now under his power and the boy would soon learn to regret ever having meddled with him. He would share in young Morcef's pain and humiliation and leave him lamenting the day his mother had ever bore him into this world.

Pacified with the thoughts of future retribution Edmond relaxed his body into the divan's soft embrace and contemplated the future tortures he would hold for both young men.

They were trapped aboard his ship light-years away from the nearest planet. There was no place to run or to hide. The ship was computer manned with no crew and specifically honed to his voice signature alone, so there would be no one for the two boys to turn to for help, not even his former comrades and servants; Haydee, Ali, Bertuccio, and Baptistin.

The count sighed softly as he remembered his former companions.

After the truth of Fernando's traitorous campaign in Janina had come out Edmond had worked long and hard at having Haydee returned to her rightful place at the throne in her father's place where she belonged and were she were to be accompanied by Ali, Bertuccio and Baptistin to serve as her guards, companions, and advisors. At first the princess had been stubborn, refusing to leave him saying she loved him more than she had loved her father and was unable to leave his side or even think about a life without him. The others had been the same, unwilling to leave the service of the man who had saved them all and whom they loved and revered above anything else. But Edmond had been resolute. His revenge had been complete; their time together had finally come to a close. It was now time for them to continue their lives whence they had left it off (with a generous pecuniary contribution from him to each) and not to spend it in the service of a man whose future was uncertain and shrouded with danger, especially now that his life's aim was done and the spirit of the Cavern King had left his body.

After many tears and heart filled farewells the group had separated at Janina port not knowing whether their small unconventional family would ever meet again.

The very recollection of that departure filled Edmond's previously crystallized heart with a sensation he barely recalled its name but induced wrenching pangs in his chest.

He quickly pushed those emotions aside. He had no time to indulge in feelings of sorrow or regret; he had far more important things to attend to; Such as the defilation and humiliation of one Albert Morcerf and one Franz d'Epinay.

The Count released a malevolent laugh that echoed frightfully across the large semi-empty vessel and no doubt reached the ears of his doomed captives.

All his prisoners' relatives were dead. No one besides his servants knew that the two boys were his captives (The quartet were too loyal to him and he knew they would not to talk to anyone despite how much they were secretly averse to his plans and intentions). The ship was traveling in the farthest depths of space far away from anyone. They were at his mercy aboard a ship devoid of any other living being besides the three of them and a few task droids.

Cut off from everyone and everything there would be no interruptions and no hopes of rescue. He could do as he willed and no one had the power to stop him. He could torture them, starve them, violate them, beat them, experiment his drugs on them, kill them and no one would know or be able to apprehend him.

He was to enjoy the spoils. His revenge need not reach its climax with the ruin of their fathers alone but that of the sons as well. The image of Albert's pain filled large blue eyes and Franz's milky white skin sent his blood pooling south. The count could hardly wait to start, but he paced himself. He knew he had all the time in the world.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou.

Chapter 1

A sickening crack resonated across the room as Franz's head snapped back from the Count's fist.

"Look alive, d'Epinay," the Count taunted as he circled around the cuffed pair huddled together on the floor, "We are in the middle of a lesson and I do not like tardy students missing on the crucial point of my lectures."

Franz shook his head trying to dispel the dizziness from the strike. He tried to rise and put on a courageous face despite of his cuffed wrists, for an equally cuffed Albert was looking on with fear and worry in his eyes and Franz did not wish for his friend to worry for him.

The moment the young baron was on his feet again the Count struck out again sending him sprawling on the floor in a thud and rattle of chains.

"Franz!" Albert crawled next to his friend and laid his bound hands across the other's shoulders.

"Your first lesson," the Count began with a chilling voice. "When in my attendance you shall both kneel."

Albert cradled his friend's injured body tenderly in his arms and inspected the blooming bruise on the blonde's pale face.

"Count, please, why are you doing this?" Albert pleaded with an argent voice. "You got what you wanted; you have avenged all the wrongs done to you. Why do you still need to hurt us?"

The Count laughed.

"Do you, Albert, do you truly think I have fully avenged myself completely?" Edmond asked mockingly. "Is the agony of a few months comparable to the torture of uncertain confinement that spanned the duration of years?" Edmond growled. "Especially when death had been denied me in prison? When death served only to release my enemies from my clutches prematurely?"

"Edmond, I know that you can never forgive my father and his friends for what they did to you," the innocent boy said. "But your anger lies with my father, Danglars, and Villefort. Franz had nothing to do with your imprisonment, let him go and punish me instead."

"Albert…" Franz protested and tried to speak as he held his friend.

"No." The Count answered shooting the blond a disgusted look. "D'Epinay's intrusion nearly destroyed all of my plans. He cannot escape his punishment anymore than you, Albert."

The Count turned from the crouching duo and moved to a chest next to his divan. He opened the chest and pulled out a long thin steal rod before reclosing the chest and walking back to them.

"It is time to begin," he said brandishing the steal switch. "D'Epinay first."He began advancing towards the downed blond.

Albert's eyes widened.

"Edmond no!"

He tried to rise to stop the older man, but the Count pulled back his free hand and slapped Albert with such force that the boy fell down with a red mark to decorate his cheek.

"You shall call me Count!" the elder roared and swung the metal rod down onto young Morcef's back.

The thin rod ripped through the white shirt and left a pink line on the boy's back.

Despite how insignificant the injury looked Albert screamed in pain.

"Albert!" Franz yelled in fear and moved to the young man trembling and holding himself.

The Count smirked.

"Hurts, does it not?" he commented as he ran his fingers lightly down the thin switch. "It's called a Neural Cane; it can deliver synaptic stimuli that make you experience the most terrible pain without inflicting any real damage to the body. It's a favored disciplinary tool of the slavers of off world mines when they want them to work faster without endangering their health."

"You bastard!" Franz shouted as he tried to attack.

The Count raised the rod and brought it down on the Baron's leg. The blond screamed as his knees betrayed him and fell face first at the Count's feet.

"Shall we resume our lesson," the Count asked rhetorically as he began to circle the cowering pair.

"You shall call me Count. You are prisoners aboard my ship. You have no rights here. You have no say in anything. You are to follow my orders and abide by them to the letter." He brought the switch dangerously close to Albert's chest, but struck at Franz when the young a growled in anger. The blond fell back but did not stop glaring at the Count. "You are my property and my objects to use as I see fit.

"Know that no one knows that you are my captives. The world thinks you are dead at the bottom of lake my garden and all your families and friends are gone. No one shall be coming for you. You are wholly mine to do with as I please. If you try to disobey me, attack me or take over the ship the consequences will be severe. "

The Count halted in front of the stun pair and waved the cane teasingly close to them. The boys tried to crawl back, but a warning growl halted their movement.

"Halt!" the Count order. "Stay where you are, it is time for your first lesson."

Then he smiled wickedly as he gazed into their scared eyes.

"Stand up and strip, the both of you."

"What?!" Franz shouted in disbelief while Albert stared in confusion.

The count glowered at them.

"Ah yes, that was a bit unreasonable of me, wasn't it?" he reached inside his side pocket and pulled out two slim metal bands. "I cannot presume you would comply with just that as motivation."

Suddenly he was upon them.

The Count grabbed Albert first and strapped one of the collars around his neck, and as Franz tried to stop him he threw down the young Morcerf and grabbed him to strap the other collar on him as well before throwing him down next to his companion. The collar clasped close with a click and no matter how hard the pair tried they could not remove them from around their necks.

Pleased, the Count drew back.

"Now, let's try this again." He said as he pushed a hidden button on his bracelet.

Suddenly both young men fell prostrate and began to convulse as electric shock racked through their bodies. It lasted for a half a minute and when it stopped they both lay panting and in agony.

"That shall be the punishment in store for you every time you think to disobey." The Count said with his finger still poised over the controls. "I will not repeat myself again. Stand and strip."

Lost for options or any idea of what to do the young boys stood and reluctantly did as the monster bid.

They rose to their trembling knees and slowly began to unfasten their clothes, but it appeared to be too slow for the Count as they were once again assaulted with electrical shocks. Appearing s though he was about to unleash even more the youths hastened to comply and were soon facing the Count in nothing but their birthday suites.

The Count smiled a predatory smile as he slowly began to circle his prey once again.

"Stand up straight." He commanded Albert who was slightly hunched forward in fear and timidity. "Remove your hands from covering your privates. I wish to look at you." The tip of the cane came slowly up the inside of his leg, teasing in its deactivated state. Albert began to tremble.

"I said straight!" he growled as he brought the cane down on the boy's leg reactivating it.

Albert screamed and moved quickly to correct his stance.

"You still have a lot to learn." He berated and moved to correct Franz's stance. After the blond boy had been made to watch his friend's pain with repressed anger, which he was wise enough to hide, he had to endure his own dose of humiliation.

After a while of the Count commanding, correcting, and beating he deigned their postures good enough to move on.

"That will do…for now." He said. "It's time for another lesson."

He motioned them to the bed.

"Get on top of the bed."

The boys trembled in abject fear, but with no alternative options besides pain they reluctantly walked towards the huge canopy bed situated against the wall. The duo sat close together on top of the plush covers and fearfully waited their next instructions.

The Count approached his new live toys to stand directly in front of their seated figures and reached out to caress the soft skin of each. Although they flinched and went pale they knew better then to draw back and aggravate their captor. They merely sat there looking up at the terrifying visage of the man that held their lives in his hands.

While the youths were in utter mortification the Count had been enjoying himself running his hands over the soft well shaped bodies and feeling the contours. Truly they were beautiful and he could not wait to sample them.

As he ran his eyes over the smooth supple forms his eyes met those of Albert's diffident ones. The boy too shy and scared was unable to hold his gaze and quickly turned them away, a blush decorating his lovely cheeks.

"Tell me, Franz," The Count addressed Franz while still looking and caress Albert. "Don't you think our Albert quite beautiful?"

Franz said nothing, but looked down at his feet. A strong hand grabbed his chin with bruising power and forced him to look into the Count's cold stern eyes.

"I asked you a question, Franz." The hand holding his chin became punishing.

"Yes," Franz spilled. "Yes, Albert is beautiful."

The boy in question blushed.

The Count smiled and released him.

"After such a compliment I believe dear Franz deserves a kiss, don't you, Albert?" he asked the young brunette.

Understanding that the question was an actual order Albert meekly nodded before leaning forward and kissing the blond next to him. The kiss was brief and chaste and hardly satisfying for the Count.

"My dear Albert do you call that a kiss?" the former Nosferatu asked chillingly. "I will allow you to try once again."

The underlying threat was not lost on either boys and they moved closer to each other.

The kiss began slowly and tentatively, exploring and discovering until slowly it grew more assured. This time it was longer and deeper and held more heat between them.

Franz closed his eyes as he felt his childhood friend's soft lips against his own. Oh, god! How many times had he dreamt about kissing those soft pink lips before this? How many times had he lusted for his naïve innocent friend with less than innocent intentions towards him? When he felt the other shyly peeking out his tongue he groaned and unconsciously lifted his arms to wrap them around the other's slim waist to draw him closer.

Albert cooed lowly at the odd and foreign sensations coursing through him and reciprocated by wrapping his slight arms around his friend's shoulders. In Albert's short 16 years of life he had never before actually been intimate with anyone nor had shared in this type of experience with anyone one, not even Eugenie his former fiancée, so that despite the dangerous situation they were in he still found himself engrossed and being swept up in the new tide of emotions.

The Count, the instigator, looked on pleased and delighted. The sight of two pretty young beings entangled together and hesitatingly kissing was a most sensual scene. He allowed it to continue for a while longer before he interrupted them.

"That was delightful my pets." He began as he reached out to run his hand through Franz's blond locks. "But it is time to move on."

He grinned and not so subtly lifted his hand to rub around the switch controlling their collars, not pressing it, but insinuating the danger.

"Albert, lie down in the middle of the bed on your back."

Albert gulped but moved to lie down in the middle of the huge soft mattress as instructed. Done, the Count turned to a nervous Franz.

"Now D'Epinay," he began as he pulled something from under the covers. "I want you to take him." He threw something down next to the blond before moving to sit next to the trembling brunette.

Franz stared down at the tube of lubricant next to him and paled.

"No, please Count." He beseeched. "Don't make me." He pleaded horrified at the idea of forcing himself on his best friend. Yes, he may have desired him before, but never like this!

The Count chuckled.

"Franz, how could you reject such a lovely bounty when it's offered right in front of you?" he asked as he reached over and ran a hand down Albert's quivering front while holding the Neural Cane to the brunette's neck.

"Would you rather I take him?" the Count taunted as he slowly drew his hand back and began unbuttoning his shirt single handedly, all the while still holding poised the Neural Cane in the other. "Would you rather I be the first to deflower Albert?" The Count's shirt fell open revealing the muscular, tanned body of a virile male in peak physical health. "Would you rather I be the first to show him what it's like to be taken by another man? To be pierced by another man's sword?" he asked as he proceeded to unbutton his pants. "For if you refuse and allow me to take him I cannot promise to be gentle with our dear Albert. For such lovely untried innocence entices one to take him harshly, to drive one's hard flesh into his quivering virginal depths with nary a thought for his comfort."

"NO!" Franz protested loudly, but then spotting the Count's angry countenance he quickly cast down his gaze in submission and whispered meekly. "Please Count, I'll do it." He turned his eyes to meet the relieved blue orbs of his best friend's. "Please allow me."

The Count said nothing. He moved off the bed and seated himself in a chair astride them and waited. His shirt and trousers undone.

Franz slowly crawled over next to Albert and lay on top of him. The brunette wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders and leaned up to kiss him.

"Franz…" he murmured in a small frightened voice.

Franz nodded and kissed his friend again.

"I'll be gentle and try to go slow on you." He tried to reassure the other. Unlike the brunette the blond had experience in this department, but he still worried about the other's comfort knowing that his friend was completely untried in the ways of love making with either sex.

Franz began by kissing, massaging, and slowly fondling his lover till he felt the tense body relax under him. Once that was done he ran his lips all over the smooth silky skin causing the other to shiver and moan. As the brunette began to writhe and demand more Franz grabbed the lube, coated his fingers and began preparing him. One finger was joined by another and another until the tight rosebud was induced to relax and open. Then Franz was inside him holding still and listening to his lover's labored pants as he tried to adjust to the intrusion violating his insides. The blond tried to stave off his passion for as long as he could but the sensation of Albert's insides contracting and convulsing erratically around him as it tried to expel the intruder was too much and he slowly began to pull out before just as slowly thrusting back in.

Luckily by then Albert had grown accustomed to the feeling of being speared and began to encourage the other to speed up his pace. Franz eagerly complied and began thrusting faster and harder. As the blond sensed his peak he masturbated the brunette's erection and they began approaching the precipice together.

Suddenly the couple felt the bed dip and turned to find the Count kneeling besides their heads, his large hard erection in hand and dripping copiously.

"Don't stop." The Count ordered as he stroked himself with his eyes fastened on Albert's flushed face.

Albert turned his head away and whimpered while Franz sniffed in disgust, but neither stopped their movements. When the couple finally came and collapsed helplessly together the Count gave his sizable sex one last stroke before coming all over the couple's faces.

Bathed in the mad man's fluids Albert groaned piteously while Franz clenched his fists and trembled in unbelievable rage.

The elder took his time savoring the look of utter desolation on their soiled faces which was all the more fulfilling with them being covered in his seed before he began speaking.

"Do not waste your time wallowing in self pity but try to adapt yourselves for the future that lay ahead of you." The Count said as he rose and moved back to sit in his chair without bothering to close his trousers. He dropped languidly back before continuing.

"As prisoners aboard my ship you will live under my jurisdiction and from here on these are the laws with which you shall live by:

"You must obey my every command no matter where or when I give them, immediately and without question, and no matter what their nature be.

"From now on you shall go unclothed and bare at all times and never cover yourselves up in my presence unless I wish it otherwise.

"You are very well my slaves here and as such you shall each be handed chores to see to and tasks to accomplish. When not busy with your tasks you will attend to me and wait on me.

"Every evening you shall lie with me and gratify me. Once done you shall move to sleep on the comforters laid aside for you at the foot of my bed as the pets you are. Every morning you shall see to pleasure me as well.

"Any disobedience, digression, or transgression from these stipulations will be met by the harshest treatment imaginable."

Once done reciting the rules the Count studied the couple's deadly white pallor with much pleasure and glee before removing his shirt.

"Well then, with that settled it's time for round two."

To Be Continued

Please Read and Review.

I hope you like the chapter.

Other chapters will be coming but I can't promise that they'll be as long as this one. I only lengthened this chapter because I was in the zone (And by zone I mean quarantine).


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou.

I would like to thank **XamierTheNobody **and **happie-day** for reviewing.

I hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 2

Franz screamed as the whip slashed his lacerated back again and again.

"Foolish boy," The Count bawled angrily as he continued bringing his arm down on the naked body of the boy chained to the floor. "Did you really think taking over my ship would be that easy?!"

"Count, please stop!" Albert pleaded frantically from the divan where he too was naked and chained to a metal link protruding on the floor. "He promises never to do it again. Just please stop hurting him."

Edmond reached for the switch on his bracelet and sent bolt of electricity through the brunette.

"Remain silent." The Count commanded as the other male screamed and convulsed, the Count's face a perfect picture of wrath. "Or else you will receive a far worse punishment." And he resumed whipping the blond at his feet till the boy collapsed in a semi conscious heap.

Once the youth had keeled over the Count furled the whip back up and bent down to unclasp the chain that held the young d'Epinay bound to the floor from his collar. He then moved to the divan and dropped his body on the soft pillows before reaching out and unclasping the chain that held Albert at the foot of his couch.

"Fetch me a drink," he growled as he fingered the whip at his hip. "Then go see to the fool. Once you are done; return, both of you."

Albert - knowing by now better than to disobey a direct order - hastened to comply. He got the Count a glass of wine from the bar behind them before quickly moving to his friend's side.

"Franz," Albert whispered as he held the beaten boy in his arms, carefully minding injuries on the other's back. "Talk to me Franz."

"Albert…" Franz moaned in pain and weakly shifted closer into the brunette's embrace.

"It's alright now, I'm here," the boy said as he rose with the blond making him lean on him for support. "We'll go to the infirmary and heal your wounds." And they slowly headed out the door in the direction of the infirmary.

All the while the Count had been watching them, sipping at his drink and observing them with mixed feelings of rage and mild satisfaction.

To think that that audacious boy had tried to sneak into the ship's cockpit in order to try and take control over the ship. The very thought was laughable. The vessel was of the latest model and came with a sophisticated A.I. that steered the ship and was calibrated with voice recognition so as to only obey him. Any attempt to hack into or forcibly take control was impossible. The moment anyone tried to do so he would be notified by the computer and stopped.

D'Epinay in an attempt to take control in order to overthrow their tyrant had been caught in the act. As such he had been punished. But not quite sufficiently as the Count wanted. Franz was a stubborn brat. This small setback would not doubt fail to discourage him in the future. As such he would have to devise some sort of disciplinary system in order to make sure to curb any future attempts at escape or disobedience.

For a few moments the Count laid back and pondered. Suddenly his lips broke out in a malicious smile.

He knew exactly what he had to do.

/

"How could you be so stupid Franz?" Albert admonished without true conviction in his voice as he gently cleaned the boy's wounds and bandaged them. "How could you risk his anger?"

Franz gasped as he felt the boy slowly wrap his torso with gauze.

"I had to do it, Albert." Franz breathed out with difficulty. "It's not bad enough he treats us like his slaves, but I just couldn't stand the way he beats you and how he's always looking at you. I had to try to find a way for us to get out of this mess and away from him."

Albert leaned forward and gently held his friend. Franz soon felt moisture on his bare shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Albert," Franz said as he tried to reciprocate the hug despite of his damaged form. "We'll get out of this. Don't you worry for me, I'll be fine. This will barely hold me back."

"Yes, I know," Albert replied. "It's just I wish you didn't have to be dragged into this in the first place." Albert sniffed. "You are not a Morcerf, or a Danglars, or a Villefort. There is no reason for you to be here, only I deserve the Count's anger."

Albert lifted a hand and began to pet the brunette's silky soft hair.

"Don't say that, Albert," the baron replied. "You least of all deserve any man's malice. You are innocent, you are purity incarnate."

"Don't be ridiculous," Albert said.

After a few minutes the two friends reluctantly broke their embrace.

"Come on, he's expecting us." The former viscount said as he helped Franz rise and made him lean on him for their trek back.

When they got to the saloon the Count was seated on the sofa waiting for them.

"Approach." The tan male commanded in a forbidding manner.

The duo hesitated only momentarily before coming closer.

When they were near the elder the man suddenly leapt forth and grabbed Albert by the collar before pulling him from Franz's side to kneel down on the floor, bent forward, with his face pressed forcibly into the seat's cushions.

"Remain that way," he ordered before unfurling the whip, "And don't you dare move." He said before bringing it down on Albert's back.

The younger male screamed as the cruel device cut into his soft skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Franz screamed as he tottered forward and grabbed onto the Count's arm.

The blonde's show of defiance and attempt at protecting his friend was brief and short-lived as he soon felt the collar around his neck come to life, sending electric bolts coursing through him.

Franz collapsed, but despite that the young d'Epinay struggled to grab hold of the older man's trouser legs and tried to speak.

"Why are you…doing this? Albert did nothing!"

The Count kicked the boy in the stomach before lashing at Albert once again.

"From henceforth this shall be your punishment." He announced as he continued to lash the brunette bent over the couch.

The torture session progressed, all the while with Franz laid out on the ground unable to do anything but watch his friend suffer and cry out in pain.

After what felt like an eternity for both captives the torment finally ended. Franz quickly rushed to Albert's side to enfold the young man in his own damaged arms.

The former sailor panted after he stopped and rewound the whip.

"I now understand that despite the threat of punishment you, d'Epinay, will never cease disobeying me nor learn your place no matter how much I reprimand you. Therefore I have decided to take a different approach." He shot the young man a piercing look that made the boy's blood run cold. "From hence forth every time one of you commits a transgression it shall be the _other _who shall pay the price."

"What? That's madness!" Franz shot back.

The Count chuckled.

"Not at all, that's logical." He answered. "For you see I know that a little pain does not bother you, baron, but I know that you care very deeply for Albert." He said as he approached the huddled pair clutching onto one another. "I know that if you were punished for your actions alone it would not discourage you," he bent down on one knee to be at level with the pair before reaching forward to caress Albert's tear soaked face, "but if you saw Albert come to harm on your account that would surely impress upon and harm you more deeply than any beating could."

The Count's face was a picture of harmonious content, while the blonde youth's were that of being appalled and dejected.

"Now, turn around and get on all fours, both of you with your arms on the couch and behinds in the air," the monster said as he began unzipping his trousers. "Just because you have been reprimanded doesn't mean you can shirk you duties."

To Be Continued

Well, what do you think?

Like it? Hate it?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou.

Note: If there are grammatical mistakes I apologize. It's just that I don't have anyone to check my work for me.

Chapter 3

Jacques Kincaid was a good drug dealer, one of the best in fact. If his client demanded some of the most dangerous or rarest chemical drugs and compounds he could deliver the best and finest qualities. But the fact that he hauled all his merchandise with him meant that he was liable to get hijacked for his precious cargo, which is why he had his ship equipped with the latest in defensive and offensive weapons. If he sensed something wrong or the deal was going to go bad all would have to do is signal his ship via secret switch located in his ring and his computer's A.I. would open fire and blow his attackers into smithereens. This rarely happened though, for his reputation as the best and most dependable provider in the lawless expanse of space automatically insured him safety from any foul play from the customers. And as such he was always eager to provide what the need be without scruples or problems as long as the money was good.

So when one ordinary day he saw a sleek top of the line ship hailing his vessel wanting to make a purchase he quickly loaded up his sample case with the most high end drugs and chemicals around and walked to his hanger doors. He waited for the all go from his computer before opening the portal doors and crossing the portable bridge that connected his ship with the client's. When he was aboard the sleek luxurious ship he saw the shuttle doors close behind him before the hanger doors opened.

Jacques peered inside the passageway and saw a pretty blond woman waiting for him. She was dressed in a long flowing dark green kimono with her hair pinned up in an elaborate pattern and decorated with the most radiant jewels. Her lovely face was powdered and showed no emotion.

The girl bowed before turning and motioning him to follow.

"This way please." She said in a low toneless voice.

Jacques smiled and followed, his eyes taking in the lush interior of the ship as they walked and simultaneously leering at the lovely girl's figure. So far from what he could see from the expensive decorations and appliances crowding the ship he could tell that his client is very, very rich.

That could affect the prices, not that black-market merchandise was cheap to start anyway.

After a bit they reached the room where his client lay and the girl went to sit obediently next to her master. The tanned man he had talked to on the telecommunication screen was seated in one of the room's many sofas sipping tea while another girl attended him.

As Jacques approached he saw that his client was in his mid forties, but beneath the deep blue yukata lay a strong frame that spoke of a past employment involving hard physical labor, and the deep tan and hard countenance attested to. The tattoos he could see on the back of his hands were strange and interesting, but he could not place them so he let it go.

The girl seated next to his client's right and pouring tea into a porcelain cup was slim. She wore a white and pink kimono and her brown hair was pinned up in a similar fashion to that of the blond. She too was adorned with fine jewelry that looked all the more radiant against her soft skin.

Jacques couldn't resist staring at the two beauties awaiting their master.

"Good day, Mr. Kincaid." The Count said and gestured to a chair set for him across the table. "Won't you sit down?"

Jacques took the proffered seat and set his sample case down beside him.

"Good day to you as well," he replied.

"Tea?" the man gestured to the pot in the brunette's hands.

"No, thank you," he declined. "I'm one for heading straight to business if you don't mind."

The Count nodded.

"Very well."

He reached into the inside pocket of his shirt and pulled out a paper which he placed on top of the table.

"These are the items and substances I require, each in the stated forms and quantities next to them."

Jacques took the paper and ran his eyes over the items. He mentally summed up and made a tally of their prices plus the added fee for his services, charge of shipment, transportation, security, and some other costly non-existent services rendered.

Some of the items were a bit odd and some very unusual, but nothing that Jacques didn't have. Anyway it wasn't his business to pry, his job was merely to provide his customers and get payment, no questions asked.

As he finished tallying up the contents he couldn't help his eyes straying over the two beauties seated on either of the Count's sides. A small shift from the brunette drew his eyes downward to see a slim golden anklet wrapped around the pretty's foot. He gulped; it had been a while since he had the pleasure of female company.

His diverted attention did not pass the Count unnoticed. He allowed his lips to twist into a small secretive smirk.

"Pleased by what you see, Monsieur Kincaid? Do my concubines please you?"

Jacques stopped pretending to read over the contents listed in his hand and looked at the Count before shifting back to the girls.

"They are quite lovely." He complimented.

"Aren't they?!" the Count replied as he cupped the brunette's face and caressed a plump lower lip with his thumb.

"Indeed." Jacques replied all the more appreciatively now that he saw that his gaze did not offend the Count. "It is such a respite for one to meet such rare beauties and have the privilege of civilized company here in the savage outreach of space."

"Oh I assure you Mr. Kincaid my mistresses have made my journey seem all the more brief and tolerable with their pleasant company."

"How could they not, for such exquisite company can…enliven spirits and make such frivolous, tedious dealings...easier to accommodate." The subtle message was nary subtle at all as he gazed into the Count's eyes. The man's shady intentions were not lost on the 'girls' either, and looking at them Jacques could see the brunette blush deeply and look away while the blond shot him mingled looks of disgust and anger.

The Count however merely grinned before taking some more tea.

"How much will all my purchases cost?" he asked releasing a cloud of smoke.

"Oh, for the quantities and natures you want, it all comes up to 1.2 million pesos." Jacques said folding the paper. "But I can be convinced to be more…accommodating." He said while still leering at the girls.

The weight of his words held meaningful intensity and he took great pleasure in watching both sultry mistresses pale and fidget under his gaze.

"1.2 million pesos will be fine." The Count replied unperturbed.

Jacques eyes darted back to the tan male with surprise evident in them. The Count paid him no heed, his face inscrutable.

The merchant smiled, trying to hide his scowl.

"Did I say 1.2? I'm sorry, it seems that I have missed some substantial fee here, what I really meant was 1.8 million, plus shipment fees and it really comes up to 2 million." He said in a sly manner.

"The added sum won't be a problem as long as the merchandise is good." The Count replied calmly with a smile. "2 million it is."

Jacques Kincaid left the ship both happy and furious.

/

Albert lay on his back on top of the bed, his kimono spread open, and his knees spread wide leaving nothing to the imagination. In one hand he held a large dildo and in the other himself.

The Count sat in a chair with his elbow braced on the arm and his chin resting in his hand. He watched the boy play with himself; his gaze smoldering as he beheld the slim chest heaving in excitement, the young body glistening with sweat, and thighs held tense apart.

Franz was seated on the floor between the Count's legs, his back to the chair the older man was seated in. He too was still in his costume and watching Albert pleasure himself, riveted to the erotic scene with ambivalent emotions while one of the Count's hands played with his hair.

"Put it inside you, Albert." The older man commanded in a low sultry voice.

Albert mewled and did as he was told. He spread his legs even wider before positioning the dildo at his already prepared entrance and slowly pushing it in inside him. He gasped as the large flaring head breached the tight orifice and keened loudly as he felt the hard object pierce and spread his tender channel.

"Push it all the way in, pet."

Albert gasped and did as instructed till the phallus was settled deep inside to the hilt.

"Stop. Remove your hands, place them at your sides, but keep the toy inside you."

The boy whimpered and dropped his arms on the mattress.

The Count sighed and relaxed for the prolonged scene. Now they would sit like this for an hour or so simply watching Albert writhe and undulate around the dildo spearing him. It was one of his favorite exercises, exciting the boys and arousing them merely to leave them hanging on the edge of anticipation and frustration.

It's almost the same as what happened with the drug dealer a few hours ago. He intentionally brought the man abroad and displayed his fancily arrayed pets to him in order to play on their nerves, to leave them anxious and in distress before finally relieving them.

It was an exercise of power that he truly enjoyed. This was meant to show them who was the master, who held control over their fates, and how he could possibly utilize it.

To Be Continued.

Okay, this chapter probably sucked and I'm sorry for that. I've just been feeling tired and weak lately.


End file.
